


5 Times Sara and Leonard Got Interrupted and 1 Time They Didn't

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Sara and Leonard Got Interrupted and 1 Time They Didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archer973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them (and some of their words) from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: For Archer973 on AO3 who left a comment on "Mission Incomplete" wanting to see Captain Canary interrupted by the entire crew - and more smut. Apparently my muse liked the suggestion and ran with it. I'm breaking my own rule about not posting stories until they are complete, but as each chapter will be its own complete story, I'm going ahead and posting this. Wish my muse luck in getting the others written.

Sara had always had a thing for bad boys and girls; after all, she was a bad girl herself. So it felt natural for her to gravitate towards the Rogues on their team. The one who preferred the cold in particular. 

When they returned to the Waverider after the bar fight only to find themselves in a firefight, Sara's already adrenaline-filled body needed an outlet, and she had just the person in mind to help her find some release.

Once they'd taken flight and the group started to split up, Sara grabbed his coat sleeve and pulled him towards the storage room that held their weapons. "Leonard, a moment please," was all she said.

"What did you have in mind?" he drawled.

"You'll see," Sara teased, pulling him down the hallway, adding an extra sway to her hips as she walked.

Leonard pulled his arm free from her grip, but followed her. Mick followed too, because where Leonard went, he went.

"Where are we going?" Mick asked, having enjoyed Sara's earlier plans and hoped she had something just as fun in mind.

"Sorry, big guy, not going to be needing you for this one," Sara said, winking at him.

Mick stopped, confusion settling over his face. "Why not?"

Leonard was intrigued, but just as clueless as to what Sara's plans for him were. He had a feeling he wanted to find out, if the playful gleam was anything to go by.

"Listen to the lady," Leonard told his partner. "I'll come find you later."

"Fine. I'll be in the galley," Mick agreed and headed off in that direction.

"So where are we going?" Leonard asked. "You still need a drink?"

Reaching their destination, Sara stopped in the doorway to the storage room, crooking her finger for Leonard to follow her, closing the door once he'd passed inside.

"No. I need something, but not a drink," Sara said, slinking up to Leonard. She slid her hands up his chest, over his parka, until she reached his neck and pulled his head down to hers. "Care to get a girl off?"

Without waiting for his answer, Sara closed the remaining distance between them and pressed her lips to his. Leonard resisted for only a moment before sliding his hands into her hair and angling her head so he could deepen the kiss.

Sara began to paw at his coat, sliding her hands under the material and trying to shove it down his arms. An act that was hampered by his hands still holding her head.

She broke the kiss long enough to pant, "Coat off," before recapturing his lips. Leonard immediately dropped his arms, allowing the coat to fall to the floor. 

When her hands dropped to try to remove his turtleneck, he growled, "Leave it." His lips trailed down her jaw, finding a sensitive spot below her ear, causing Sara to abandon her quest to get him naked and dig her hands into his hips instead.

Leonard began to walk them towards the storage crates. His hands ran down Sara's back and while he'd admired her form fitting leather outfit while she danced, now he wasn't too fond of it. 

"Don't tell me this thing laces up," he groaned in frustration.

"Leave it," Sara said, repeating his earlier request. Hey, if he wasn't taking his top off, then she wasn't going to either. Besides, she was kind of enjoying the friction of her nipples rubbing against the leather.

Instead, they began to attack each other's pants. Leonard got Sara's open first, but they were so tight that he could barely fit his hand inside, let alone reach anywhere fun. He was also soon distracted by Sara getting his pants open and her hand wrapping around his cock.

His head dropped to her shoulder as she continued to expertly stroke him, causing him to harden even more than he'd already been. 

He was so focused on what Sara was doing to his body that he didn't even see her pull a condom out of one of the pouches on her utility belt until he heard the sound of her ripping it open with her teeth. 

"You planned this?" he managed to ask.

"I'm always prepared," Sara said, smirking. With a final stroke, she released him long enough to push his pants and briefs down his thighs so she could slide the condom onto him.

Once she was done, Leonard pulled her into a hungry kiss before spinning her around and bending her over a crate.

Sara shimmied her pants and panties down to her knees, spreading her legs as far as they could go while restrained.

"Knew you were an ass man," Sara teased, looking back at him over her shoulder.

"It's a fine ass," he responded, running a hand over it before slipping a finger through her folds. "Fuck, you're wet."

"What can I say? Fighting makes me horny," Sara said, pressing against his teasing fingers.

"And you chose me?" Leonard smirked.

"Do you want to hear why or do you want to fuck?" Sara asked, ready to get on with it. 

Leonard adjusted her hips, lined up his cock and pressed inside her. Then he paused. Leaning against her back, he said, "I want to know why."

Sara groaned and pressed against him. "I'll talk if you move," she promised. 

Nipping at her ear, Leonard agreed, "Deal." He pulled back before slamming his hips forward.

"Yes," Sara moaned. "We seem to have the most in common," Sara said, her words stuttering out each time their hips met. 

"You could say the same for Mick," Leonard pointed out.

Sara shook her head. "Too brawny. Been mostly with women the last few years."

"Then why not bird girl?" Leonard asked, kissing and nipping at her shoulder.

Sara tilted her head to give him better access as he undid the closure to her collar and latched onto her neck. "She's with her son from her previous life, remember? Besides, I don't think she goes for girls."

"What about the teacher's pet?" Leonard pressed.

"You not happy to be the one I turned to?" Sara asked, turning her head to capture his lips. "Because you coulda fooled me."

"Not complaining," he said, increasing his pace. "Just making sure I wasn't a last resort."

"Ah! I promise, you were my first choice," Sara panted.

The doors slid open and Mick walked into the room holding a bag of potato chips. "There you are. I had a feeling you had come in here when I realized where this hallway led." He sat on one of the crates near the door, allowing it to slide closed.

Leonard stilled and was suddenly very glad that they were behind the crates and therefore facing the door. "Get out, Mick, this ain't a peep show," he snapped.

Mick's head jerked up, as if he hadn't realized what he'd walked in on until that moment. He blinked, taking in the sight before him.

"It is if I stay," Mick commented, settling in.

Sara glared at Mick. "If you make me stop and come over there to toss you out, you will not like the beat down that comes with it."

Mick pouted, but stood. "Fine, be that way. If you don't want an audience, then don't fuck in common areas. Or lock the door." With that sage advice, he left.

"Dammit, I was so close," Sara groaned, resting her head on her arms.

"Aw, don't quit on me now," Leonard said, running a hand down her back. He began moving again. "We were both so close."

Sara lifted her head and looked at him over her shoulder. With their eyes locked, Leonard slid one hand down over her hip until he could reach her clit. Sara inhaled sharply at that first brush as heat immediately rushed through her again and she clenched her internal muscles, causing Leonard's breath to catch.

"C'mere," Sara purred, reaching back to draw Leonard's mouth to hers as she leaned back to meet him halfway. The change in angle caused both of them to groan into the kiss and Leonard picked up the pace.

Before long Sara had to break the kiss, bracing her arms against the crates again so she could get the leverage she needed to push back against Leonard.

With his mouth on her neck, a twist of the wrist and a flick of his finger, Leonard had Sara screaming out her release.

"Quiet," he scolded her, bracing both hands on her hips as he pounded into her, seeking his own release. It only took a few more strokes before he grunted and followed her over the edge.

It took a few minutes for Leonard to feel like his limbs would function again, allowing him to withdraw from Sara. She pulled up her underwear and pants and hopped up on the crate she'd just been leaning against and wrapped her legs around his hips, not letting him get away.

She drew him in for a languid kiss, reveling in the afterglow.

"So why not the teacher's pet?" he asked when the kiss ended.

Sara groaned. "Seriously?"

Leonard gave a half shrug. "Now I'm just curious."

"He used to date a friend of mine, who is now with my ex. It would be too weird," Sara admitted.

"Well, okay then," Leonard said, leaning back in for another kiss.

"What? You're not going to grill me about the rest of the team?" Sara asked before he could reach her lips.

"I got the answers I needed," he said.

"And?" Sara asked, eyebrow raised.

"We're going to have a lot of fun on this adventure." Leonard smirked and finally got the kiss he'd been after.


	2. Hawks

"You've already seen me in leather," Sara pointed out as Leonard led the way to the wardrobe manufacturing room.

"I've seen you in _white_ leather," he corrected her. "I have yet to see you dressed as the Canary."

"You could just have Gideon pull up an image of me in that outfit," Sara protested. 

"Now where's the fun in that?" Leonard asked, entering the wardrobe room. Addressing the ship's AI, he said, "Gideon, can you create the black leather outfit worn by the vigilante known as Canary in Starling City circa 2014?"

"Of course, Mr. Snart," Gideon responded. Moments later the outfit appeared on the mannequin within the fabrication chamber.

Leonard's lips curled up in a smile. He pivoted to look at Sara, who was looking at the outfit a bit wistfully.

"Put it on," Leonard urged her.

"I still don't get why you want me to wear it. That's not who I am anymore."

"Right, you're a white hat now, not a black hat," Leonard drawled. "Humor me." He moved to stand in front of Sara, meeting her eyes. "Please."

Sara looked at him for a long moment before nodding her head and moving towards the outfit she never expected to don again, stripping as she went. 

Leonard turned away, wanting to be able to get the full effect all at once.

"If you're looking for some kind of kinky role play here, you should know that I mostly beat up or killed men in this outfit," Sara said.

"Duly noted," he said, taking in the sparse room. There were a few racks for the clothes to be hung on when no longer needed, a tri-fold mirror in one corner, and a padded bench against one wall. 

"Don't tell me you were being a gentleman," Sara said, turning around when she'd finished dressing to find Leonard with his back to her.

"I am a gentleman," Leonard replied, smoothly. "Does that mean you're decent?"

"As I ever am," Sara said.

Leonard slowly turned around. 

Her hands were on her hips, feet shoulder width apart. She was even wearing the wig and mask.

Leonard let out a low whistle. "You make one hell of a sexy bad guy."

"Is that what this is about?" Sara asked, stalking towards him. "You're trying to make me more like you? I told you that I left this life behind. I'm trying to be better now. To live in the light."

"I didn't mean it like that," Leonard promised. "I wanted to see who you were; and you were terrifying."

He quickly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled her lower lip between his teeth, biting down softly, causing Sara to moan. Her arms wrapped around him, her fingers scratching at his scalp.

"I didn't realize you were using the League's book for foreplay," she teased, dragging her lips along his jaw and down his neck. "If you wanted to get me alone to get frisky, all you had to do was ask."

"But this was so much more fun," he said, running his hands over the leather. "How did you fight in just a leather corset?"

"There's a jacket. I just didn't put it on," Sara said. "Did you want a demonstration, too?"

Leonard ran his hands over her bare shoulders, his mouth soon lowering to explore that exposed flesh. "No, this is good," he said, returning to his explorations. 

"When am I going to get to see some of your skin?" she asked, whimpering as he sucked her flesh harder. She was going to have a bruise from his attentions, but she should be able to cover it up.

That gave Leonard pause. As much fun as he and Sara had had last time, he wasn't ready to reveal that much of himself to her. Although given what he'd asked of her today, he figured he would have to concede a little bit.

"There are…" He paused. "I'm not…" He felt naked already.

Luckily, Sara understood all too well what he wasn't saying. "I get it," she said. "I have scars too."

"Battle scars," Leonard protested.

"So are yours," Sara insisted. 

Leonard shook his head, not agreeing with her one bit. Looking down, he took a step back and began to remove his jacket, followed by his shirt, leaving the black sleeveless undershirt on. 

Sara closed the distance between them and ran her hands down his bare arms, feeling him shiver under her touch. 

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips, before capturing them with hers. 

The kiss started out slowly, but then quickly heated up. 

Leonard's hands roamed over the leather bodice, trying to figure out how to get it off. He now wished that he'd watched her put it on so he'd know how to remove it.

His fingers found laces on her back and he began tugging at them until Sara guided his hand to the zipper under her left arm. He grunted his thanks as he lowered the zipper and peeled the leather away from her body. He leaned back so that he could look at her properly. Sara let him look, not bothering to try to cover up.

Taking his hand, Sara guided Leonard to the plush bench and gestured for him to sit before settling in his lap. Leonard immediately took one of her breasts in his mouth. Sara's hands ran over his head, holding him to her as he expertly teased her nipple with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue.

They were so caught up in sensation that they didn't hear the voices approaching.

"I think it will help you to remember," Carter was saying as he and Kendra entered the room. 

Kendra squeaked, her hands going to her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Sorry, we didn't know anyone was in here."

Sara pressed herself closer to Leonard, hastily removing the mask and wig, casting a glance back over her shoulder at the other reincarnated members of the team.

"Now you do," Leonard growled. "Get out."

Carter gave them a cool once over before grasping Kendra's elbow and guiding her from the room. "We'll come back another time. You may want to consider locking the door."

"We really need to figure out how to get these doors to lock," Sara said.

"Wardrobe room doors locked," Gideon's voice echoed through the room.

"Thanks, Gideon," Sara called out, slightly mortified by the idea that the AI knew what they were doing in here.

"You're welcome, Miss Lance," Gideon replied. 

"Now that we aren't going to have any more interruptions…" Leonard promptly swung Sara around so she was lying back on the bench. He kissed his way down her chest, paying homage to the breast he'd neglected earlier.

His fingers went to her pants and swiftly opened them before easing them down her body, removing her boots as he went. When she was completely naked, Leonard ran his eyes over her body, drinking her in, scars and all. 

"You're magnificent," he said, his voice completely void of all snark. 

"Please tell me you came prepared," Sara said, reaching for the zipper of his pants.

Producing a condom from a pocket, he said, "Of course."

Between the two of them, they soon has his pants open and around his knees, and his cock sheathed in latex.

Sara pulled him over her until their lips crashed together. His tongue immediately sought entrance to her mouth as his cock pressed inside her.

Sara shifted her hips and he slid in to the hilt, causing them both to moan. Sara wrapped her legs around his hips and encouraged him to a fast pace. Her hands ran over his clothed back and down his toned arms. She greedily touched him everywhere she could reach.

Leonard's hands did much the same. Cold fingers quickly warmed against her heated flesh. Especially when he took her breasts in hand and kneaded and caressed them to his heart's content.

His hips began to pick up speed; short, fast strokes that rubbed against her clit with every motion. 

Sara rocked against him, meeting his thrusts, knowing she was close. Her fingers clawed at his shirt, being careful not to dip beneath it, despite wanting to bury her nails in his flesh. 

Realizing he was about to come, Leonard broke the kiss and bit her shoulder, burying himself as deep inside her as he could get as he felt himself let go with a shudder.

Sara whimpered as Leonard went slack above her. She managed to get a hand between their bodies to rub her clit as she continued to rock against him. Moments later her body tightened around his and she gave him a matching bite as she found her own release.

"We're getting good at this," Sara said, grinning up at Leonard when he finally began to lift himself off of her. She let her legs fall to either side of the bench, allowing him to stand.

"Practice does make perfect," he agreed, smirking as he let his gaze roam over her sprawled form.

As they dressed, a thought occurred to Sara. "Gideon, does Rip know when people ask you to do things for them?"

"I only make a report if the Captain asks for one," Gideon said.

"Afraid of the ship telling Daddy?" Leonard teased.

"Maybe a little," Sara admitted. "C'mon, we better get out of here before Carter and Kendra do tell Rip about what they saw."

Leonard picked up the pieces of the discarded Canary outfit and folded them under an arm.

Sara lifted an eyebrow at him. "You planning on trying them on yourself?"

"I thought it would be better if they weren't discovered among the other items stored here, don't you agree?" 

Sara bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Gideon, please unlock the door to the wardrobe room."

"And if you're ever feeling nostalgic…" Leonard smirked. 

Sara rolled her eyes. "See, I knew it was kinky role play."

Leonard just smiled.


	3. Rip

It was late at night. Or what passed for night on a time traveling space ship. 

In any case, everyone had gone to bed hours ago. Well, almost everyone.

Sara quietly knocked on Leonard's door, rubbing her bare arms against the chill of the hallway. She crossed her arms over her chest to hide her cold-hardened nipples.

Leonard opened the door wearing a navy blue robe over his pajamas. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he drawled, leaning against the doorframe.

"I couldn't sleep," Sara said.

"You wanna come in?" Leonard offered, opening the door wider.

Sara shook her head, grinning impishly. "You wanna come out?" 

Intrigued, Leonard accepted. "After you," he said, gesturing for her to lead the way.

"You weren't asleep, were you?" Sara asked as they walked slowly through the quiet halls.

"Not yet," Leonard acknowledged. "I don't sleep much."

"Me either," Sara admitted. "Too many nightmares."

"I've heard that physical exertion is a good way to get a dreamless sleep," Leonard commented.

"I believe I've heard that too," Sara said, smiling up at him as they reached the flight deck.

"So you brought me here and not the gym?" Leonard commented.

Sara stepped up to the Captain's chair and settled into it. She leaned back and stretched, arching her back.

"I wasn't looking for that kind of workout," Sara said, her voice husky.

Leonard looked around the open room. It was one thing to fuck in a common area that had doors, even if they did keep forgetting to lock them, but this was a bit too exposed for him.

"Why don't we go back to my room? Or yours," he suggested, still looking warily around the room.

"Aw, don't go all prudish on me now," Sara taunted. "There's no one else awake."

"How can you be so sure?" he pressed.

"Because I've been wandering the halls for over an hour and haven't seen anyone else."

"You didn't know I was awake until you knocked on my door," he pointed out. When Sara was going to protest again, he said, "Sorry, sweetheart, but if you want to have sex in that chair, then I suggest you go find its usual occupant and ask him."

Stuffing his hands in his robe's pockets, Leonard turned to go back to his room.

Sara hopped up and chased after him before he'd gone more than three steps, blocking his path.

"Okay, fine," she conceded. "You have boundaries. I can accept that." 

Leonard lifted an eyebrow as if to point out that she hadn't been so accepting just two minutes ago.

She pulled one of his hands free and held it between hers as she met his eyes. "You know you're the only one I want to sleep with on this ship."

"I thought the point was that you were having trouble sleeping," he teased, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sara grabbed the lapel of his robe with her free hand. "You know what I mean."

Leonard pulled her hard against his body. "That I do," he said, bending down to kiss her.

Sara eagerly kissed him back, releasing his hand to wrap both of hers around his back, holding him close. 

As Sara moved her kisses down his neck she asked, "If not here, then where?"

Leonard looked around, suddenly not wanting to have to go far, even if it meant being slightly more exposed than he preferred. 

"There," he said, gesturing with his head towards Rip's study. The leather chairs were comfortable enough and at least it wasn't right out in the middle of the room.

Sara grinned and pulled him along as she led the way. At least she led until Leonard stepped around her and headed for a chair in the far corner. Sara pouted, but followed and remained silent, knowing he was waiting for her to object.

When they reached his destination, Leonard faced Sara again and she immediately opened the belt of his robe, pushing it off his shoulders. He caught it and spread it over the chair.

She started to reach for his t-shirt, but he gave a quick shake of his head and she immediately stopped, instead reaching for his pants. She paused, toying with the waistband and looked up at him. He smirked and nodded, so she pushed them down his legs to pool at his slippered feet.

"Why don't you get comfortable?" Sara suggested. Once he was sitting, she lifted her tank top over her head, dropping it behind her.

Leonard's eyes darkened appreciatively and he settled deeper into the chair, one hand absentmindedly stroking his half hard cock. 

Sara pulled the condom she had tucked into the waistband of her yoga pants free before she shimmied out of them, hungrily watching Leonard pleasure himself. She stepped out of her clothing and between his splayed legs. With her hands on his knees, she lowered herself to hers. 

She opened the condom and set it at the tip of his cock. Flipping her hair back over her shoulders, she bent to slide the condom on with her mouth.

"Yes," Leonard hissed as Sara's mouth engulfed him. His hands slid into her hair, holding it back so he could watch as she began to suck him in earnest. 

Leonard became aware of increasingly louder footsteps echoing off the metal floor. He held his breath and hoped that whoever it was would be going to a different part of the ship. He knew when Sara heard the footsteps too, as she immediately stopped moving and met his eyes. 

Slowly, she pulled back, letting him slip free. She mentally debated trying to hide, but there wasn't enough time to grab her clothes and find a hiding spot. She decided to give whoever it was a bit of a show. It's not like half their team hadn't seen them like this already.

Mind made up, Sara slid into Leonard's lap. His hands settled on her hips as he looked at her questioningly. 

Sara pressed her lips to his as she grasped his cock and slid onto it. Her soft moan was caught by Leonard's mouth as his fingers dug into her hips. Sara wrapped her arms behind his head, pressing her breasts into his chest. 

She had just begun to move her hips when Rip appeared from around the corner. 

He didn't seem to see them at first, Leonard noted, watching out of the corner of his eye. Rip moved to his desk and turned on a lamp, intent on finding something. Upon finding it - his pocket watch - he looked up and yelped. 

"What do you two think you're doing?" he demanded.

"What's it look like?" Leonard drawled as he and Sara both turned their heads to look at him. His hands slid up her back to block as much of her from Rip as he could.

"When Carter told me what he and Kendra had walked in on in the wardrobe room I was ready to dismiss it as a one-time thing, but this is unacceptable," Rip said. There was a bit of a whine to his voice as he added, "This is my study."

"Well, your study is in a common area," Sara pointed out, "and we're strengthening the team bond, so if you don't mind, we were here first."

"This conversation isn't over," Rip insisted, turning off the lamp as he turned to stomp out of the room.

"Looking forward to it," Sara called flippantly after him.

"Now where were we?" Leonard asked, rhetorically, his hands roaming over her back until finally settling on her hips again, encouraging her to move. 

With Leonard's assistance, Sara found a fast pace, rocking against him for all she was worth. She leaned back, giving Leonard access to her breasts which had received no attention yet that night. He took the hint, especially when she pulled his head to her chest.

He chuckled against her skin, sending shivers of pleasure through her body. She clenched around him when he finally took a nipple into his mouth, moaning quietly.

She found herself dancing closer and closer to the edge with each passing moment. Sliding one hand from his head, down his arm and over her belly, Sara brushed one finger against her clit and shuddered. 

Sensing she was close, Leonard switched breasts and bit down on her nipple, lightly. 

"Ah! Fuck, Leonard," Sara hissed, her entire body tightening as her orgasm ran through her. 

Leonard had to grit his teeth as she became impossibly tight around him and as soon as she began to relax he followed her over the edge.

"That was so worth getting caught again," Sara sighed, stretching her arms above her head. She dropped them on top of his shoulders, grinning.

"Maybe for you," Leonard said. "I don't relish getting a lecture from our captain about proper use of common areas."

"What's he gonna do, send us home?" Sara asked, lightly as she stood on weak legs and pulled on her pants. "He needs us."

"Maybe not both of us," Leonard pointed out, removing the condom and tossing it in the waste bin next to the desk before standing to pull his pants up.

Sara paused while pulling on her top. "You don't think he'd split us up?" Leonard raised an eyebrow and Sara flushed. "I meant the team. Not us. Not that there's an us to split up. We're just having fun, right?"

Leonard closed the distance between them and cupped Sara's cheek. "Call me old fashioned, but I think that three times makes us an us."

Sara's breath caught at the emotion swirling through his eyes. "Oh, thank goodness." She rose to her toes so that she could press a desperate kiss to his lips, which he eagerly returned. 

Panting against his lips, she asked, "Want to celebrate our new relationship status back in my room?"

"Lead the way," Leonard said, draping his robe around her shoulders.


	4. Firestorm

Today felt like it had lasted a week and not a mere twenty-four hours, Sara thought as she changed out of the simple black clothing she'd donned for Carter's burial and into a tank top and yoga pants. It was wrong to have buried a teammate when the mission had barely begun.

As she settled onto the floor in her room to meditate before bed, she smiled as she remembered how Leonard had practically run to her when she'd come to collect him and Mick for the memorial. Who would have thought that Captain Cold would be at her beck and call? Then again, she never would have expected to be at his, either.

As she was having trouble focusing, she was grateful when there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she called out, although her eyes remained closed as the door opened.

"I'm interrupting," Leonard said, but made no move to leave, instead he sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her.

"Never," Sara said, opening her eyes and smiling. She leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. "I was just trying to center myself. It's been a stressful few days."

"Tell me about it," Leonard agreed. "I'm sorry I missed most of the party. You looked beautiful this evening." He stood and held his hand out to her. "C'mon, I want to show you something."

Sara took his hand and allowed him to help her stand, not letting go once she was on her feet. Only then did she notice the six pack of beer he was holding.

"Where are we going?" she asked, slipping into a pair of shoes.

"You'll see," Leonard evaded. He slowly led her through the halls to where the jump ship docked, enjoying walking around holding her hand. He didn't even care if anyone saw them.

"Ah, I'd heard that you'd gone for a joy ride with Mick and Jax," Sara said, entering the small ship. "This is how you got away?"

"It is," Leonard confirmed, opening a beer and handing it to Sara before opening his own and taking a swig. "I thought I could change the past. I didn't."

"What did you try to change?" Sara asked, sitting on one of the seats.

Leonard hesitated for a moment, but he knew that he could trust Sara. "I tried to stop my dad from going to jail. I stole the gem he got caught stealing, a very large emerald, and gave it to him. Met my five year old self, too."

"I bet you were adorable," Sara commented, bumping his shoulder with hers.

"I was precious," Leonard agreed. "I foolishly thought that if I could stop him from stealing the emerald that he wouldn't go to jail and he wouldn't become the abusive bastard that got out of jail. According to Gideon, he still went to jail. Tried to fence the gem to an undercover cop."

"I'm sorry," Sara said, sliding her hand around his shoulders. 

"I wanted to kill him. Stop him from hurting my mom and sister before he even started. But Lisa hadn't been born yet and there was no way I was going to stop that from happening."

"I love how protective you are of your sister," Sara said. "I'd do anything for Laurel, too."

"To sisters," Leonard toasted, holding up his beer. Sara echoed the toast and clinked their bottles together before the both drank. 

"I hear you had a rough day, too," he said after a few moments of silence.

Sara huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, you could say that. My bloodlust was up, the worst that I've experienced since my soul was restored."

"I'm sorry, what?" Leonard interrupted. "Soul restored?"

"That's a story for another time," Sara promised. "The short version is that ever since I was resurrected I have a craving to kill."

"You hide it well," Leonard said.

"Thanks," Sara said. "I hate it. I worked so hard to stop being a killer after I left the League and now I have a biological urge to do it. It's not as strong as my friend Thea's bloodlust, but it's still there. It makes it hard to stop at just putting someone down. The meditation helps."

"I bet I know what else would help," Leonard said, smirking as he ran a hand up her thigh, not stopping until he cupped her sex.

Sara rolled her eyes. "I should have known this is why you brought me here." She wasn't actually protesting though. She slid down on the seat, spreading her legs so he had better access.

Leonard took the hint. He set their beers on the floor behind him and then slid his hand inside her yoga pants; running one finger along her slit, he found her very wet. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

Sara shrugged. "I told you that fighting made me horny, and I had two pretty big fights today."

Leonard ran his fingers the length of her slit a couple more times before brushing against her clit. Sara keened her approval. She reached for Leonard, pulling his mouth to hers, sliding her tongue past his lips the moment they parted for her.

Sara reached for his dick blindly, stroking him through his pants with jerky motions as she reacted to the pleasure he was creating in her. She ended up abandoning her task when Leonard replaced his finger with his thumb and slid two fingers inside her. Sara bucked and moaned, wordlessly begging him for more.

Leonard broke the kiss and with his free hand tried to slide her tank top up. Sara reached down and pulled it off herself, tossing it on the ground. Leonard immediately took one of her breasts in his mouth and that was enough for Sara. She bit her bottom lip as she lost control, pleasure washing through her until she slumped back against the seat. 

Recovering quickly, Sara pulled Leonard's hand from her pants. He held her eyes as he sucked his fingers clean; a silent promise that he would be going down on her soon.

Sara practically attacked his pants, hurrying to get them open and his cock free. "Did you bring something?"

Before she could even finish speaking Leonard was holding out a condom for her, which she quickly put on him. Looking around the ship, Sara stood and removed the rest of her clothing. She pulled Leonard to his feet and kissed him. 

"Wall?" she suggested, stroking his cock.

Leonard looked around at the two sets of bucket seats and agreed, "Wall." He lifted Sara and she wrapped her legs around his hips. She reached down and helped to guide him as he pressed inside her. He had just started moving when the doors opened.

"You have got to see this," Jax was saying, before choking at the sight before him. 

"I do beg your pardon," Stein stuttered. 

"You have got to be kidding me," Leonard groaned, pressing against Sara to shield her as much as possible.

"All right, show's over," Sara said, making a shooing motion with her hand as Jax stared at them. At least Stein had turned away.

"Yes, we'll just be going," Stein said, pulling Jax from the ship. 

Sara giggled, causing Leonard to glare at her. 

"It's not funny," he said.

"It kind of is," Sara objected. "We have not had sex once without someone walking in on us. I'd say it's my fault, but you've chosen at least two of our rendezvous spots."

"Touché," Leonard conceded. His lips dropped to her neck as he began moving inside her again. 

Sara's legs tightened around his hips as she rocked against him. Her hands grasped at his shoulders, seeking purchase. She pulled his mouth back to hers, needing more. 

Leonard began to thrust harder, knowing he was close. He got one hand between them and found Sara's clit, rubbing it in brisk circles as his hips became more erratic. With a final rough thrust, Leonard let himself go. Sara followed him over that edge.

Leonard remained slumped against her for a minute, until he was having trouble holding them both up. He let Sara's legs fall from around his hips as he eased out of her. He wrapped the condom in a tissue and stuffed it in one of the empty spots in beer caddy and they both dressed.

"One of these days we are going to do this without getting interrupted," Leonard promised her, grabbing the rest of the beer and heading back towards their rooms, their fingers once again intertwined.

"Don't go making promises you can't keep," Sara said, teasingly.

"I will keep this one," Leonard said. "Somehow."


	5. Atom

"I'm telling you, it's not that bad," Sara protested as Leonard dragged her into the med bay.

"You're bleeding," Leonard reminded her. "In more than one place."

"It was a single edge blade," Sara said. "It didn't go very deep. I don't even need stitches."

"Sit," Leonard said, stopping in front of the medical chair. "Gideon, does she need stitches?"

Sara rolled her eyes at how overprotective he was being. If it wasn't pissing her off so much she'd find it adorable.

A blue light scanned Sara where she sat before Gideon reported, "No stitches required."

Sara sat up straighter and she beamed at Leonard. "See? I'm fine."

"At least let me clean and cover the cuts?" he softly asked. "Please."

"Fine," Sara agreed with a sigh. She hopped off the chair and shimmied out of her navy blue dress before lying back on the chair.

Leonard didn't even stop to appreciate her nearly naked form before retrieving the antiseptic wipes, antibacterial gel, and bandages. He worked quietly, methodically, as he cleaned and covered cuts on her arms, stomach, and right thigh.

When he finished, he cupped her face in his hands, staring intently into her eyes. "Don't scare me like that again." He kissed her fiercely, teeth clacking as his desperate need to affirm that she was fine made him lose a bit of his tightly held control. Sara's hands lifted to his face, returning his frantic kiss. 

"You know I can't make you a promise like that," Sara said when they broke for air.

Leonard pressed his forehead to hers. "I know. Doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"I'm an assassin, remember?" Sara pointed out. "Fighting is what I am good at. It's why I'm part of the team. This isn't the last time you're going to have to patch me up."

Leonard stepped back, pacing away from Sara before returning to her side. "This is why I don't _do_ relationships. I don't like feeling this… helpless."

"You weren't helpless," Sara pointed out, ignoring her near-nakedness as she sat up so she could wrap her legs around his hips, keeping him close. "You had my back. You and Mick."

"It wasn't enough," Leonard protested.

"It was. I'm here, right? And I'm fine, aside from a few cuts that will heal. They aren't even going to leave scars, thanks to your quick care," Sara insisted.

At the mention of scars, Leonard's eyes dropped to the three on her chest. His fingers unconsciously moved to the one closest to her heart, rubbing it gently. Sara shuddered at the soft touch.

"You have enough of those," he said, quietly. His hand moved down her chest to the next scar, and the third, before he bent to kiss each one in turn. 

Sara sighed, grabbing onto his arms to help keep herself upright. Leonard encouraged her to lie back in the chair again as he began to kiss every inch of her chest and torso. When he reached her panties, he flicked his eyes up to meet hers and Sara simply lifted her hips, encouraging him to remove them. He carefully eased them past the bandage on her thigh and down her legs, sliding them into a pocket when he was done.

Sara quirked at eyebrow at that, but said nothing. As he pulled over a stool, Sara adjusted the chair so that the leg and foot rests were perpendicular to the floor, allowing Leonard to sit nice and close. He slipped off her heels, pulling her legs forward so her feet rested on his thighs.

He kissed the edge of the bandage on her right thigh before kissing the same spot on the left. His hands ran from her knees up her thighs, stopping at the spot where thigh met hip. He parted her folds with his thumbs and, knowing she'd already be wet from the fight, dove right in. 

Sara moaned, arching her back as Leonard's tongue ran the length of her slit, flicking at her clit with the tip. He repeated the motion several times before focusing on her clit. 

Needing to touch him, Sara released her grip on the armrests and leaned on one elbow, reaching for his head, running her hand over his closely shorn hair. 

Without stopping, Leonard raised his eyes to meet hers and she nearly lost control from the heat staring back at her. He slid one hand over from her hip and ran the tip of one finger along her slit before pressing it inside her. 

Sara groaned and fell back, reveling in the sensations he was evoking. "So close," she panted. Her hands skimmed up her belly to cup her breasts, rolling her nipples through her bra.

Leonard twisted his hand, grazing against that spot he knew would send her flying, and he was right. Sara flew apart beneath him, her body writhing as the orgasm washed over her. 

Once she'd recovered a bit, she propped herself up on her elbows and grinned down at Leonard. "You are _very_ good at that."

Leonard smirked, wiping his mouth with a spare bandage. He rose to his feet so quickly that the stool spun out behind him. Before she could fully register that he'd moved, Leonard had his pants and underwear around his knees and was sheathed in a condom and pressing inside her.

Her legs lifted to wrap around his hips, pulling him closer as she sat up. Their lips crashed together as Leonard began to move inside her with fast, desperate strokes.

The door whooshed open and Ray walked in, talking to Gideon. "I just need to know where the antiseptic ointment is," he was saying, trailing off as he fully entered the room.

"For fuck's sake," Leonard bellowed, pressing closer to Sara and wrapping his arms tight around her back. He turned his head to glare at the intruder. "Get out, Raymond."

Ray held up his index finger, which was red, his eyes wide. "I just needed something--"

"Come back later," Leonard ground out.

"Yes, I'll come back later," Ray repeated and quickly exited the room.

"I think that's officially everyone," Sara commented, running her hands over his back.

"Don't care," Leonard said. "So long as they stop interrupting us." 

"I'm starting to think that Gideon likes having us get caught," Sara mused, rolling her hips.

Leonard groaned and pulled out before pressing back inside Sara. "Gideon's a computer," he pointed out before lowering his mouth to her bare shoulder. Speaking against her skin, he added, "Computers don't take enjoyment from our embarrassment."

"This one does," Sara said. She pulled his head up so that she could kiss him, effectively ending the discussion.

Leonard's hands grasped her hips as he increased his pace. One thumb dropped down to rub her clit and Sara moaned her approval. 

Her mouth moved along his jaw, trailing wet kisses to the spot near his ear that she knew made his knees weak. Now was no exception as his grip on her hips tightened and he let out an appreciative groan. She bit down on that spot, hard, and Leonard jerked, his hips slamming into her one final time as he released deep inside her. 

Even as his head fell to her shoulder, his thumb increased its pace until Sara was shuddering against him.

"I think you like having our teammates catch us in the act," Leonard said as he separated from Sara. He discarded the condom in the bio-hazard bin and then pulled up and fastened his pants. 

Sara dressed as well, except for her underwear, which was still in Leonard's pocket. She shrugged, not denying his statement. 

"The excitement has worn off," she admitted. 

"Now that there's no one new left to discover us?" Leonard guessed.

"It's not like I was trying to have every member of the team catch us in the act," Sara said. "It just kinda happened that way."

"Well, I still say we need to find somewhere that no one can interrupt us," Leonard said.

"That sounds wonderful," Sara agreed, pressing against him for a languid kiss.

"I'll put in for some shore leave the next time we land," Leonard promised. 

"Rip won't be happy about that," Sara pointed out.

"He will if it means we're not having sex in common areas," Leonard countered.

"Good point," Sara agreed. "Now, let's get me out of this dress."

"Do you want these back?" Leonard asked, holding up her panties.

"Keep them," Sara saucily answered as she sauntered out of the room.

Leonard slipped the bit of lace back into his pocket before following her back to her room.


	6. Plus 1

Leonard approached Rip in his study as they idled in the time stream.

"Have you decided where we are going next?" he casually asked.

Rip looked up from the papers he was studying. "Hmm? Oh, um, well, we know that Savage was an advisor to Hitler in the early 1940s, I was thinking of going there next."

"Into Nazi Germany?" Leonard pointed out. "Stein will love that."

"Yes, well, we all need to face unsettling situations on this mission," Rip stated, not seeming to really get it.

"Will you need the full team for this little field trip?" Leonard asked, letting it go. It didn't really concern him, anyway.

"Most likely not," Rip said. "If there is something you want to ask me, why don't you just do it?"

"If we're not needed, Sara and I would like a few days away from the ship. Alone," Leonard said, hating to ask for permission to take his girl out.

"I don't see why not," Rip answered. "Savage was working on weapons, we believe. I should only need Doctors Stein and Palmer for this one."

"Much obliged," Leonard said, leaving to tell Sara the good news. Not only would he and Sara get some uninterrupted time together, but there was something in Germany in the 1940s that he had his eye on.

~~*~~

Upon arriving in Berlin 1943, Leonard appropriated the jump ship and he and Sara left the team behind, after assuring Rip that they would keep their comm devices handy. Jax had shown everyone on the team how to operate the jump ship, in case of emergencies.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Sara asked, smoothing down the skirt of her dress. "And why did you insist on wearing that awful uniform?"

"If we don't want any trouble from the locals, we need to blend in," Leonard reminded her, frowning at the swastika on his arm, not liking it any better than she did.

"And the locals would be…?" she asked.

"German," Leonard answered, earning an eye roll from Sara.

"I kinda figured that much," she said.

Approaching the town, Leonard finally shared their destination. "We're headed to a town called Dresden."

Sara's forehead scrunched up. "Like the wizard?"

Leonard turned to look at her. "I beg your pardon?"

"Guess not," Sara said with a shrug. "From the books, you know, _The Dresden Files_. They're about a wizard P.I. in Chicago. Felicity got me into them. Dresden kind of reminded me of my dad."

"Haven't heard of them," Leonard said. "When I say Dresden, I'm referring to the Dresden Diamonds."

Sara blinked at him and then slapped his arm. "You brought me on a jewel heist for our first real date?"

Leonard smirked at her. "Don't act surprised that I'd take advantage of a situation like this. We happen to be in a time and a place where their location is well documented. Of course I'm going to take you on a heist."

Sara slumped down in her seat and crossed her arms. "I should have known better than to think we were just getting away for a sexy weekend."

"We're doing that, too," Leonard assured her. "We're booked at one of the best hotels this town has to offer." Sara perked up a bit at that. "If you really don't want to join me to steal the diamonds, I believe there are baths in Königstein, as well."

"I thought you said we were going to Dresden?" Sara asked.

"The hotel is in Dresden, the diamonds were moved to the Königstein Fortress last year," Leonard informed her. "It's just up the mountain."

"You want to steal diamonds from a fortress filled with Nazis?" Sara demanded, incredulously.

"As if that will be difficult," Leonard scoffed.

"I better come with you," Sara said, reluctantly. "You might need backup."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Leonard said. "We're here." He landed the ship just outside the city, near the river. He retrieved their luggage and they exited the ship. "Gideon, please keep the ship cloaked."

"Cloaking jump ship," Gideon confirmed as it shimmered into invisibility.

It was a short walk into town and Leonard headed straight for their hotel. For being in a country in the middle of a war, it was more comfortable than Sara had expected. The high ranking Nazi uniform probably helped them to get a nicer room as well.

Sara headed straight for the bed, sliding to the center of the queen sized mattress and reclining on her elbows. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here?" she asked, her voice husky.

Leonard unabashedly ran his eyes over her body, admiring the way the cinched waist of her dress accentuated her figure. "Tempting, but work before pleasure."

Sara flopped back on the bed with a huff of annoyance. Leonard ignored her, setting the suitcase on the bench at the foot of the bed and opening it, removing several sheets of paper and taking them to a table by the window.

The sound of rustling paper roused Sara and she rolled onto her side to see what Leonard was doing. She caught a glimpse of one of the papers and hopped off the bed.

"Are those blueprints?" she asked.

"Indeed they are," Leonard confirmed, laying them out on the table.

"How did you get blueprints to a fortress in the 1940s?" she asked.

"Gideon is remarkably helpful," Leonard said. 

Sara's eyes widened. "Gideon knows you're going to steal diamonds from a fortress?"

Leonard glared at her. "Of course not," he said. "That's the great thing about asking a computer for a favor. It doesn't ask why, it just gives you all the information you need."

"I suppose that's also how you found the hotel so quickly," Sara guessed.

Leonard pulled out a map of the town and surrounding area, several routes marked out from where they'd left the jump ship to town as well as from the town to the fortress.

"How long have you been planning this?" Sara asked, impressed.

"Since Rip picked this destination three days ago," Leonard said. "I generally prefer to have more time while planning a job, but thanks to Gideon, I didn't have to do surveillance myself to learn about guard rotation and the precise location of the diamonds."

"Gideon had all of that information?" Sara asked, surprised.

"Not at first," Leonard said. "But once I made the request for that information, she was able to obtain it for me."

"You weren't afraid that Rip was going to find out what you were planning?"

"Rip's so caught up in his hunt for Savage that it hasn't ever occurred to him that I have been planning side jobs nearly every place we've been," Leonard pointed out. 

"He knows you stole that emerald for your dad," Sara countered. "And Ray told him that you were trying to steal more than the dagger from Savage."

"But he only learned about those things after the fact," Leonard reminded her. "He had no idea what I was planning ahead of time. Even now, he thinks we've simply gone away for a few days of - how did you phrase it - sexy times."

"To be fair, that's what I thought, too," Sara said.

Leonard smirked and ran a hand down her back. "Yes, well, you had your pleasure in mind, and he had his," he said, leaning over to place a kiss on her neck, causing her to shiver.

Sara moaned, tilting her head to the side to give him better access, and reached out to pull him closer. Leonard obliged, pulling Sara flush against his body as his lips and teeth explored every inch of her neck and jaw. 

Her hands reached for his face, pulling him up to meet her lips in a searing kiss. She nipped at his bottom lip, soothing it with her tongue and he readily opened to her, meeting her eagerness with his own.

After several minutes of simply losing themselves in the kiss, Leonard wrenched himself away from Sara, turning his back on her as he fought to get control of himself. 

"What's wrong?" Sara asked, panting for breath.

"You're trying to distract me," Leonard accused, finally turning back to her. "I'm trying to plan a job and you're distracting me."

"I got caught up in the moment," Sara countered. "Nothing malicious behind it. Besides, you touched me first."

It took Leonard a moment, but then he recalled that yes, he had been the one to start that round of touching. Rather than apologize, he simply smirked and licked his lips. Damn, she really was distracting, especially now with kiss-swollen lips. He had to shake his head to refocus.

Frowning, he suggested, "Maybe I should do this alone."

It was Sara's turn to smirk. "Afraid you won't be able to keep your hands off me in the field?"

Leonard refused to answer. 

"I can keep it professional if you can," Sara taunted. "Where's my uniform?"

For the first time, Leonard looked uncomfortable. "That's the thing… Women were not soldiers. You can go in as a housekeeper, a nurse, or as my secretary," Leonard admitted.

Sara groaned. "Right. Nazis were sexist pigs as well as racist assholes. I guess if I have to choose, then I'm going in as your secretary. It'll be less conspicuous if we're seen together."

"I agree," Leonard said, internally breathing a sigh of relief that she didn't have more of an objection. "In which case, what you're wearing will suffice."

"Did you at least pack my knives and bo staff?" Sara asked. 

"Of course," Leonard said, going to pull the items in question from the suitcase. He watched as Sara meticulously hid half a dozen knives beneath her clothing and slipped her compressed staff into her handbag.

"All right, what else do I need to know?" she asked.

~~*~~

The heist went off without a hitch, which shouldn’t have surprised her, but it kind of did; they just didn’t seem to usually have that kind of luck. Maybe she was just distracted by watching Leonard operating in his element – his focused intensity on the job and his attention to detail turning her on – and in what felt like no time at all; they were back in the hotel room.

Leonard carefully set his satchel, which contained his cold gun and the diamonds, on a table before taking Sara in his arms. "You were magnificent," he said, almost gleefully, before claiming her mouth. 

Sara kissed him back eagerly, high from the rush of having made a clean getaway. She giggled into the kiss, the sound caught by Leonard's lips. 

Her hands went to his uniform jacket and she began to slip the buttons free; partly eager to get the offensive garment off of him, and partly to just get him closer to being naked. Or at least as naked as he got. 

Leonard's hands weren't idle either. Once Sara had removed his jacket, he was able to lower the zipper of her dress, helping her to step out of it without ever breaking their kiss. He started to blindly run his hands over her body when Sara stepped back.

"Hang on a second," she said, breathing heavily. "Don't want you to cut yourself." 

Leonard tilted his head and took in the startling sight of Sara in her 1940s undergarments with several thin knives protruding from beneath bra, wrist, and garter straps. He swallowed as he felt himself harden at the sight. 

"Very considerate of you," he croaked, giving away how affected he was seeing her looking so dangerously sexy.

Sara smirked as she slowly removed each of the knives and set them on the bedside table before she reached up and removed the pins holding her hair up in the bun Leonard had insisted she wear for the heist. 

She had barely finished shaking out her hair when Leonard was on her, his mouth devouring hers.   
Not wanting to be the only one in their underwear, Sara's hands attacked his shirt, fighting with the buttons until she finally pulled the shirt apart, not caring as the buttons simply popped off. It wasn't like Gideon couldn't just make a new shirt if they needed it.

Leonard helped her to get it off his arms while she next attacked his pants, getting them open much easier.

Leonard turned them so that Sara's back was to the bed and walked them closer until she suddenly sat down on it. He encouraged her to scoot back as he stepped out of his shoes, socks and pants. 

Sara had unclasped the garter belt from her waist, but before she could unclip her stockings, Leonard's hands stilled hers. "Let me," he requested, lowering himself to his knees. At the heat in his eyes, she could only nod her head yes.

She settled back on her elbows as Leonard's fingers trailed along the top of the strap of her left garter until he reached where it was clipped to her stocking. He bent to kiss the juncture before unclasping it and kissing the newly revealed flesh. Then he raised that leg until her foot was braced on his shoulder as he removed the strap behind her leg. Her breath hitched as he kissed that spot, too. 

Then he repeated the process with her right leg. 

Once he'd tossed the belt aside, he turned his attention to the stockings themselves. His lips followed the trail along her inner leg as he ever so slowly slid the silk down her leg and off her foot. 

By the time he'd finished with the second leg, Sara knew he had to be able to see how wet she was by now.

She sat up and wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him closer. "Please tell me you brought condoms. Lots of them."

"What do you think?" he retorted, unhooking her legs so that he could go get them.

Sara was kneeling on the bed when he returned to her, her bra having joined the other clothing scattered on the floor. She held her hand out to him and he tossed a couple of condoms on the bed. 

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and yanked his undershirt over his head, holding it protectively in front of him for a moment before dropping it at his feet. 

He stood there, self-consciously, for a long moment before looking up at Sara, prepared to see revulsion in her eyes. 

What he saw; surprised him. There was no pity, no repulsion - only acceptance and her hands still extended for him to join her.

"Thank you," she said when he finally joined her on the bed. She pulled him close and kissed him softly, but thoroughly. 

"I don't know why you're so shy about your body," she said when they parted, her hands ghosting down his arms, where she knew her touch was welcome. 

Leonard looked down at his chest. While he knew he had a little muscle definition, all he saw were the two large scars. He knew his back was worse. 

Sara tentatively reached out to touch one of the scars, waiting for him to tell her to stop, but he didn't. "Your father?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes," he whispered, shivering from her gentle touch. "Those were from bottles that he went after Lisa with." He paused and then slowly turned around. "These were from his belt."

"Why?" Sara asked, tears in her voice. 

"Why does any man beat his children?" Leonard retorted. "We were there. And I kept trying to stop him from going after Lisa and my mom."

He startled when he felt Sara's lips against one of the welts and he nearly cried. Her lips found every one of the scars on his back before she pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his chest. 

"You're a good man for trying to stop him," she whispered in his ear. "You didn't deserve this."

"Don't they bother you?" he asked.

Sara turned him to face her. "Not even a little bit." At his doubtful look, she asked, "Have you ever actually seen my back?"

Leonard tried to think back and realized that he never actually had. He'd touched her bare back before, but the only time he'd taken her from behind she'd been wearing her white leather top.

"No, I haven't," he admitted.

Sara slid out from behind him to stand with her back to him. 

He sucked a breath. He'd felt some raised flesh before, but he hadn't realized she had so many scars covering her back.

"Ra's believed in punishing willfulness with a whip," Sara casually stated. "I've always had a strong will."

Leonard reached out to run his fingers over the scars. Then, just as she'd done to him, he kissed each one in turn. 

Sara turned in his arms, running her hands over his head as she bent to kiss him. 

"We're not our scars," she said against his lips, kissing him lightly. 

Leonard pressed his face to her belly and she ran her hands soothingly over his head while he processed that. 

Soon she felt his lips against her skin and her lips curled into a smile. She slid her hands down over his shoulders and as far down his back as she could reach without moving her body and distracting Leonard from kissing his way down her belly and along the top of her panties. 

Leonard's fingers trailed up the backs of her legs until they could hook into the waistband of her panties and pull them back down the same path. His tongue darted out to taste her and he was hardly surprised to find her wet. 

Sara keened and rolled her hips, encouraging him to continue. However, Leonard had other plans. With his hands on her waist, he lifted her and swung her onto the bed.

Sara laughed at her sudden change in position, sliding up the bed, as Leonard removed his briefs and joined her. By the time he had crawled over her body, Sara had opened a condom and she slid it onto him as soon as he was in reach.

"I don't deserve you," he said, sliding inside her.

Sara moaned, wrapping her legs around him. "Of course you do," she insisted. "Besides, I'm no angel. If anything, you're the angel on my shoulder."

"Now that's a scary image," Leonard said, building to a steady rhythm. 

"Enough talking," Sara said, pulling his mouth to hers. He surged over her, changing the angle with which he entered her so that he now brushed against her clit with every stroke. 

Sara rocked against him, hands running over the skin of his back as her breasts pressed against his naked chest. After the excitement and emotions of the day, she knew it wouldn't take her long to reach completion, and she could tell he was as close as she was.

Leonard dropped to his elbows, pressing his full weight against Sara, as his hips became more erratic. His lips trailed kisses along her jaw to that spot behind her ear that he knew was especially sensitive.

"Yes," Sara hissed in encouragement, her nails raking down his back, adding her own marks to his skin.

Leonard growled at the sensation, biting her shoulder as he jerked against her, losing himself in the feel of her. Sara followed him over the edge, clutching him tightly as pleasure ran through her body. 

It took Leonard a few minutes to recover enough to roll them both onto their sides. He was still buried inside Sara, but wouldn't be for long. Sara's legs remained wrapped around him as she kissed him lazily. 

A few minutes later, Leonard rolled out of bed and disposed of the condom. He encouraged Sara to stand long enough for them to crawl under the covers and she was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. He slid into the bed behind her, wrapping himself around her and breathing her in, feeling more contentment than he could remember ever feeling before.

~~*~~

When they returned to the ship late the next day, after having spent the entire day in bed, they were almost surprised to find that the team had been successful in their mission. Savage was still alive, but they'd destroyed the work he'd been doing, so they were considering it a win.

Rip met them at the jump ship's docking bay, every bit the disapproving father. "I hope that you have gotten this need to procreate all over my ship out of your system," he said. 

Sara and Leonard looked at each other and smiled conspiratorially, their arms wrapped around each other. 

"We make no promises," Leonard said as he led Sara towards her room, leaving a sputtering Rip behind them.

"And here I thought you were over getting caught," Sara said quietly.

"Oh, I am," Leonard readily agreed. "But he doesn't need to know that."

Sara's laughter echoed throughout the ship.

The End


End file.
